Ajuste de Cuentas
by VicPin
Summary: Dos rivales mortales se enfrentan por el honor mancillado de cierto pelirrojo hospitalizado... Con una mortal consecuencia para uno de ellos. Dedicado a: Symphknot y a queenBwaldorf


******_Buen día, gente! _****_¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?_**

**_Esta vez les traigo un nuevo oneshot un poco violento (bueno, ni tan violento; no soy buena describiendo actos violentos) cuyo resultado es la muerte de un personaje en particular, por lo cual de seguro varios me asesinarían :P. Este oneshot es un Treyle dramático con un fin trágico; aquí intento plasmar una inexistente rivalidad a muerte entre Cartman y Trent debido a que Kyle es la debilidad de ambos._**

**_Este oneshot va dedicado a queenBaldworf y a Symphknot. La primera por escribir un excelente Treyle :-) y la segunda porque hace rato que no sabía nada de ella y finalmente dio señales de vida (en verdad la extraño). Por lo tanto, los personajes de este fic no son míos, pero la trama sí ;-)._**

**_Saludos y ojalá les guste este oneshot!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Ajuste de cuentas.**

Los pasillos de la preparatoria estaban llenos hasta el tope.

Todos los estudiantes murmuraban entre sí; estaban ansiosos y angustiados por lo que pronto habría de ocurrir en las afueras del instituto. Algunas personas ya hasta hacían apuestas sobre quién sería el ganador de aquél magno evento que muchos sabían que iba a haber tarde o temprano.

De repente, el pasillo quedó silencioso cuando un pequeño rubio exclamó:

- ¡Ahí viene!

Todos se volvieron hacia donde apuntaba el tembloroso rubio y se hicieron a un lado para darle paso al individuo que, de manera imponente, se presentaba ante sus ojos acompañado de sus "padrinos de duelo".

Con un bate en la mano, con la mirada llena de furia, y ataviado únicamente con sus pantalones de mezclilla, Trent Boyett y sus amigos, Josh Meyers y Romper Stomper, se dirigían a paso apresurado hacia el patio de la escuela. Conforme pasaba, se empezaba a formar detrás de él una enorme fila que lo seguía hacia allá, dándole muestras de apoyo y deseándole suerte en lo que se convertiría en la pelea del siglo.

¿Quién era el rival de ese ex convicto que metía miedo a cualquiera con tan sólo una mirada? ¿Contra quién se enfrentará en tan tremendo duelo en donde solamente uno será el vencedor y el otro será vencido… Vivo o muerto?

Por increíble que pareciera para todo el mundo, nadie se imaginó que el rival de Boyett sería aquél individuo que todo el mundo conocía por ser el cabrón más cabrón de todo South Park y el ser más sociopático y vengativo que jamás se haya conocido en la Tierra...

En pocas palabras, nadie se imaginó que Eric Cartman sería su rival y su némesis hasta la muerte.

Eric Cartman… El solo escuchar su nombre agriaba el día de todos, especialmente el de Trent, quien lo odia con cada fibra de su persona hasta llegar a desearle la muerte.

Cartman había empeorado con el paso de los años; aquél empeoramiento se podía reflejar bien en el trato que le daba a las personas, especialmente a Kyle Broflovski, el mejor amigo de Stanley Marsh y Kenneth McCormick, por razones ya conocidas por todos y exasperantes para el propio Trent.

Todos podrían esperar cualquier cosa de aquél corpulento tipejo, desde un berrinche histérico hasta la más cruel y sangrienta de las venganzas, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la última acción dirigida hacia Kyle: El abuso sexual.

Aquello era inconcebible, imperdonable, incluso intolerable.

El tipo abusó de Kyle el día anterior, culminando así su obsesión hacia el joven judío, una obsesión marcado por un antisemitismo y discriminación irracionales así como el amor que sentía el pelirrojo por el igualmente vengativo ex convicto.

Trent sentía su cuerpo hervir de rabia con tan sólo recordar cómo lo habían encontrado Stan y Kenny: Llorando, con la ropa rasgada y con el rostro y las piernas sangrando de la salvaje golpiza que el malnacido le había propinado de manera inmisericorde al poner resistencia contra sus caricias enfermizas.

_**&%&%&%&%**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡KYLE!_

_Trent irrumpió en la habitación de Kyle en el hospital Hell Pass. Kenny le había contado por teléfono todo lo que Cartman le había hecho a Kyle horas antes. El joven pelirrojo estaba en la cama con Stan, Kenny y Butters a su lado consolándole; cuando Kyle le vio, se echó a llorar al extender sus brazos y abrazar a su pareja._

_- ¡Trent! – exclamaba el joven con voz entrecortada._

_- Ya estoy aquí, pequeño – susurraba el rubio mientras le daba besos en el rostro -. Ya estoy aquí._

_- ¡Dios!_

_Romper Stomper y Josh Meyers, sus mejores amigos, entraron a la habitación y saludaron a Stan, a Kenny y a Butters. Luego se volvieron a Kyle y lo abrazaron._

_- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! – exclamó Stomper lleno de indignación mientras se separaba de Kyle- ¡Ese cabrón cruzó la línea! _

_Luego, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, añadió:_

_- ¡Trent, viejo, si yo fuera tú, buscaría el cómo vengarme de ese infeliz!_

_- ¿Venganza? – objetó Kenny – Cabrón, sabes tú mejor que nadie que Cartman es un especialista en ese tema. Yo digo que hay que denunciarlo._

_- Denunciarlo no servirá de nada, Kenny – añadió Stan -. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cómo manipuló a las autoridades para apresar a Butters por un acto vandálico que no cometió durante 72 horas?_

_- ¡Estamos hablando de Kyle, Stan! ¡No podrá contra la palabra de Kyle teniendo las pruebas fehacientes en su contra!_

_- Por desgracia Stan tiene razón, Kenny – argumentó Meyers -. El maricón tiene todas las de ganar; es un sociópata consumado y un manipulador de lo peor. Aún con pruebas, el maldito podría salir indemne de esto._

_Trent tenía la mirada puesta en la pared mientras arrullaba a Kyle en sus brazos._

_Venganza…_

_Él también había buscado venganza tiempo atrás, pero sin éxito alguno y en contra de los tres jóvenes con los que justamente mantenía una relación interpersonal. No obstante, ahora estaba pensando en cómo hacer un ajuste de cuentas con Cartman, viendo como única solución una cruenta y sangrienta pelea entre ellos._

_Solo así podría culminar lo que no quería culminar por querer conservar su libertad. Sólo así podría culminar el odio a muerte que existe entre ellos desde que fue liberado 3 años atrás: Con una pelea a muerte o con el último hombre en pie._

_- Mañana lo pagarás muy caro, Eric Cartman… Lo prometo._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&%&%_**

En esos momentos Kyle se encontraba en el Hospital Memorial de Denver, a donde los Broflovski lo trasladaron por consejo suyo para garantizar su seguridad y para que pueda recibir la mejor ayuda médica.

Saliendo al patio, Trent se detuvo en el último escalón y miró con ojos de rabia y odio a un sonriente joven castaño de la misma complexión física que él. El castaño tenía en una mano un fierro de metal que había robado de la tubería.

Con sarcasmo, el antiguo némesis de Kyle le dijo:

- Trent Boyett.

- Eric Cartman – saludó el aludido mientras ponía un pie en el patio y se acercaba sigilosamente a su archienemigo.

Todos los estudiantes rodearon a los contendientes, lanzando chiflidos y dando muestras de apoyo a Trent al mismo tiempo que abucheaban a Cartman, quien preguntó de repente:

- ¿Cómo está Kahl?

- No lo sé, infeliz… Y no es de tu jodida incumbencia lo que pase con él.

- Oh… ¿Acaso no te gustó la forma en que cómo él y yo hemos follado ayer, Trent?

- Más bien pensé en la forma en cómo me follaba a tu madre antes de venir aquí a enfrentarte. La hubieras visto… Gritaba mi nombre estando al borde del éxtasis como la puta que siempre ha sido…

Cartman le lanzó una mirada de odio y, apuntándole con el fierro, le dijo:

- No te metas con mi madre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría escuchar cómo me la follaba? Prácticamente actué de la misma forma que tú al poseer por la fuerza a Kyle.

Sin pensarlo más, Cartman se lanzó al ataque.

Trent evadió los golpes del fierro del castaño al mismo que le propinada un golpe en el estómago con la punta del bate. Cartman cayó al suelo muy adolorido; Trent, lleno de rabia, le propinó una patada en sus partes nobles y tomó el fierro para aventarlo a algún lugar al azar. Luego, le entregó el bate a Stomper, quien se retiró del lugar de la pelea para ir a devolverlo, e inclinándose hacia Cartman, le dijo con sarcasmo:

- ¿Tan pronto caíste… culón? Cielos, pensé que me lo pondrías difícil…

- ¡Infeliz!

Cartman lo tomó del cuello y lo derribó.

Estando uno encima del otro, Cartman intentaba ahorcar al fornido rubio, pero éste logró derribarlo con destreza y abalanzarse encima del castaño para molérselo a golpes. Los estudiantes le lanzaban palabras de aliento al rubio mientras que éste se levantaba y levantaba al gordo para continuar golpeándose entre sí.

Patadas en el estómago, golpe en el rostro o en la espalda hasta sangrar, derribarse en el suelo… Ha habido de todo en aquella pelea. Sin embargo, casi al final, el gordo sacó de sus bolsillos una navaja e intentó clavársela al rubio; Trent evadió el arma y forcejeó con Cartman. Otros estudiantes habían decidido intervenir para desarmar al gordo, pero sus compañeros se los impidieron con el argumento de que era un ajuste de cuentas.

En uno de los forcejeos, Trent dobló la mano de Cartman y se escuchó el sonido del metal clavándose en la carne de uno de ellos.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados y en silencio.

¿Quién había recibido el golpe final? ¿Será Trent? ¿Será Cartman?

Los dos rivales se separaron; ambos tenían sangre en el estómago… Y uno de ellos tenía el arma punzocortante clavado cerca del ombligo.

Ese uno era el propio Eric Cartman.

Mirando a Boyett, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, sonrió y le dijo con sarcasmo:

- Es gracioso, ¿sabes?... Tú tienes algo que era mío por derecho, algo que al fin y al cabo reclamé al final.

- No, Cartman – espetó el rubio -… Kyle nunca fue tuyo… Y lo que hiciste… No fue reclamarlo como tuyo, sino tomar por la fuerza lo que no te pertenecía. Has perdido, Cartman… Has perdido todo lo que tenías por tus celos, tu rabia, tu envidia y tu odio sin razón… Y ojalá te hayas arrepentido de todo eso, porque al fin y al cabo con quien tienes un verdadero ajuste de cuentas es con el de allá arriba, no conmigo.

Cartman lo miró con odio.

Trent, con serenidad, susurró:

- Adiós, Cartman.

Dicho esto, dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la zona de batalla, dejando detrás de sí a un Eric Cartman que caía al suelo sin vida.

Todos los estudiantes que presenciaron el incidente estaban silenciosos ante lo que acababa de suceder mientras le cedían el paso a un Trent Boyett que tenía la mirada en alto, consciente de que fue el difunto y no él el que buscó la muerte tras una vida llena de actos delictivos impunes.

En cuanto a Cartman, nadie lo extrañaría; eso ya era un hecho al tener en consideración todo lo que había hecho en contra de muchas personas, especialmente en contra de Stan y de Kenny. Lo que le había hecho a Kyle había sido el último acto impune, un acto que le trajo consigo su propia muerte, prevaleciendo así la ley de la justicia a mano propia.

La ley de Trent Boyett.


End file.
